The Justice Club
by red neo ranger
Summary: for peopl over 18
1. Chapter 1

JUSTICE CLUB - POWER RANGER FEMALES

**JUSTICE CLUB PART 1 - POWER RANGER FEMALES**

**By HE POWER RANGER NEO TEAM**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of The Walt Disney Company. Anything else that doesn't belong to someone else does belong to me. Please don't sue I am a high school student in the band and if you did all you would get is a big band bill. If I own power rangers it would be the Da bomb!!:)

Part 1

In a flash of yellow and pink light, Ashley Hammond and Cassie Chan

transported from the Power Ranger's ship, orbiting the Earth, to the

location where they were to have lunch with an old friend. To blend in

with the locals, they morphed out of their pink and yellow suits to their

street clothes.

"Are you sure these are the right coordinates?" Cassie asked her

partner, looking around at the seedy area littered with strip joints and

sex shops. "This is it!" Ashley assured the pink ranger, "Kimberly said

she was working at a place called the Justice Club, over there." The brown

haired beauty pointed to a flashy, neon-colored building across the street

adorned with pictures of superheroines in provocative poses. "This can't

be right...," Cassie questioned why a nice girl like Kimberly, who was a

former Power Ranger and current college student, would work at a strip

club.

Both female power rangers cautiously walked across the street towards

the Justice Club. Stopping at the main entrance, the building appeared to

be empty. "I don't like this Ashley," warned Cassie. She was suspicious

about the circumstances surrounding their lunch date, asking Ashley if

Kimberly had contacted her directly. The yellow ranger shook her head,

saying, "Alpha gave me the message, he said it was beamed directly to the

ship." This information did not alleviate the pink ranger's concerns.

Cassie took another survey of the Justice Club building before saying,

"Lets morph to ensure that this is not one of Astronoma's surprises.

"Agreed!" Ashley replied, nodding her head.

Assuming the standard morphing pose, both teens yelled out the typical

power rangers battle cry, "Power Up". Simultaneously, the two young ladies

activated their wrist controls that transformed them from eighteen year

old teenagers to protectors of the universe.

The yellow ranger kicked open the front door. Proceeding inside, she

began to walk down a long, dark hallway, covered with a plush, red carpet.

The pink ranger followed Ashley into the hallway, staying a few feet

behind the yellow-clad heroine, protecting their rear flank. Both girls

made their way along the red carpet, towards another door at the end of

the hall. A few feet shy of reaching that door, a trap door beneath them

was activated, causing both girls to fall into a large glass tube.

They slid for a few seconds down the tube coming out in a large room

beneath the club. When the trap door was activated, the room was

immediately vented with sleeping gas, causing both Ashley and Cassie to

barely recover from the shock of their entrapment before they were

overcome by the gas. Ashley tried to fight the heavy feeling in her lungs

and eyelids, managing to make it to her feet, but after a few steps, the

yellow ranger lost all consciousness, falling flat on her face and lying

helpless on the floor. Cassie weighed less than the yellow ranger, so the

gas acted even quicker in rendering the pink ranger unconscious.

A few minutes after the costumed cuties were knocked out, the room's

ventilation system reversed itself, pumping out the sleeping gas, replacing

it with a fresh supply of breathable air. The door to the room opened and

in walked five females. Two of the girls were clad in pink G-string panties

and bras, with the other three in yellow versions of the same skimpy outfit.

All the girls wore a small black eye mask to conceal their identity. The

two girls dressed in pink picked up Cassie's listless body, carrying the

passed out pink heroine's limp form out of the room. The other three girls

picked up Ashley.

The two female power rangers were brought to the large, walk-in freezer

located in the club's kitchen. Inside, they were secured to a matching pair

of iron shackles that had been welded to the freezer walls. Their charges

still passed out, the masked females struggled for a few moments to help

prop up the passed out power rangers so that they could be secured to the

freezer wall. They had a hard time trying to keep Ashley on her feet, but

the three ladies finally managed to place the yellow ranger's arms and legs

inside the shackles. The yellow ranger now stood spread eagle facing Cassie.

When the shackles were locked, the five girls moved off, allowing the ranger

girls to fall forward, the chains preventing their unconscious bodies from

hitting the floor. One of the captors produced a container of smelling salts

that she used to awaken the helpless heroines.

The ranger girls slowly revived from their artificially induced sleep.

Getting their bearings, the teenagers looked around at their perilous

predicament. "Who are you and what do you want with us!" Cassie shouted out,

enraged over how easily she was tricked. The captor's leader, a petite,

brown haired girl dressed in pink, ignored the outburst and commanded the

others to remove the helmets from the heads of the two rangers. Their

identities revealed, both Cassie and Ashley began to frantically struggle

against their bonds. "Don't you remember me, Cassie?" the lead captor began,

"I helped you become the newest pink ranger".

Cassie now recognized the voice, it was Kimberly Ann Hart, the original

pink ranger. The lunch date had been a ruse to capture Ashley and herself.

Looking around, Cassie recognized all the previous pink and yellow rangers,

Katherine Hillard, Aisha Campbell, Tanya Sloan and Trini.

"Kim, why are you doing this to us?" Cassie curiously asked, wondering

what force had influenced the former rangers. "Kim?" Ashley shot a puzzled

look at the oriental girl, the yellow ranger could not believe that she had

been trapped by her high school friend. "That's right Cass," Kim said. She

was pleased that, despite wearing a mask, the pink ranger still recognized

her. "You and Ashley have walked into my trap." Cassie continued to question

the former rangers about the purpose of their mission, "But who has turned

you against us, to bring us here?"

"Ladies, you talk too much! GAG THEM!" Kimberly barked out orders to her

team. Aisha brandished a bandanna that was used to silence Cassie. Trini

tied a handkerchief around Ashley's mouth, effectively cleave gagging the

teen. "Now that you two can be quiet, ladies, lets remove their costumes!"

Kim pointed toward Ashley's bright yellow Power Ranger outfit. Hearing the

order, Cassie and Ashley renewed their struggles, stopping when they saw

the five former rangers brandish small knives that would be used to remove

their clothing.

Aisha and Tanya used the small knives to begin shredding away Cassie's

pink costume, while Kat and Trini peeled off Ashley's outfit. The costumes

were replaced with more provactive clothing. A minute later, both shapely

forms stood, almost naked, wearing the same G-string panties and bras as

the former rangers.

Ashley was very well endowed, her large breasts poking out of the top

of her skimpy bra. The buxom beauty also possessed a nicely rounded, plump

behind that rubbed up against the cold freezer wall. The G-string underwear

she now wore provided no protection from the elements.

Cassie's body was much smaller than her partner's. Her brown skin looked

like she had been working on a nice summer tan, despite the fact that it

was the middle of winter.

The former ranger girls were not finished. They began to tie a rope

around Ashley's and Cassie's slender waists, followed by a crotch rope that

was pulled so tight it cut into the ranger girls' sweet virgin pussies and

ass. The crotch rope was a devious little toy that would rub up against

their vaginal walls, stimulating the pair whenever they made the slightest

movement.

"Now ladies, our boss knows that, when morphed, your minds are very

strong, so we need to soften you up before you meet him," Kim continued.

"This freezer is now at a 'comfortable' 45 degrees Fahrenheit." Moving

directly to the punchline, Kimberly informed her prisoners that the freezer

would be turned down to fifteen degrees, a temperature that might be more

than a little unbearable with only their skimpy underwear as protection

from the cold. The five former rangers exited the freezer, securing the

door behind them.

As promised, Kimberly turned the temperature dial down to a frosty

freezing fifteen degrees. Inside the freezer, Cassie and Ashley stared at

each other in disbelief. They were used to fighting monsters and evil doers,

not their own kind, friends they had known for years, now villains who had

bound them and stripped the two of their equipment.

Ashley's smooth skin began to break out in thousands of tiny "goose

bumps", as both girls were highly sensitive to the noticeable drop in

temperature. Equally sensitive, their nipples started to harden, making

noticeable bulges sticking out from under their bras. The indicator on the

wall was now at 42, three degrees down and twenty seven to go. Cassie

closed her eyes, summoning up all her discipline and inner strength so she

could survive the pending skin curling cold.

Two hours passed, and the underwear-clad heroines were noticeably

weakened by the cold. Both Cassie's and Ashley's body temperatures had

dropped, putting them into hypothermia and causing their bodies to almost

go into shock. Small sections of skin were showing the first signs of

frostbite, and both teenagers shivered intensely from the cold, their teeth

chattering uncontrollably. As the girls shivered, their movement caused the

pesky crotchropes to provide constant vaginal stimulation by rubbing up

against their sweet, tender pussies.

Just as the girls felt that they were about to break, the freezer door

opened. The frozen heroines looked up to see three of the captors walk

towards them. "Hey Trini, it's really cold in here," Kimberly jokingly said

to her friend. She continued, "Well, ranger babes, we have a cool surprise

for you".

Trini walked up to Ashley, using her left hand to pull down the buxom

beautie's bra, exposing the massive amount of cleavage between the teen's

two large D-cup breasts. "A lot of people on the Internet think you guys

are the hottest pair of ranger girls, so here is something to cool you

off." Kim motioned towards Trini. The original yellow ranger raised her

right hand revealing a bucket of ice that she poured inside Ashley's

cleavage. Trini then grabbed the front of Ashley's G-string, emptying out

the remaining ice next to her pubic hair. Kim then motioned to Aisha, who

did the same thing to a now terrified Cassie. The original pink ranger was

pleased to see the expression on both Cassie's and Ashley's faces. Kim knew

that this latest move would suck the remaining spirit out of both of them.

Motioning to her team, all three girls exited the freezer, leaving the

hapless heroines to endure the double whammy of below freezing temperatures

and ice rubbing up against their bare, exposed skin.

"Oh God", Cassie thought to herself, "It took all my energy to keep out

the constant feeling of cold, now this...so cold...can't take it." She

thought back to when Kimberly and Katherine had approached her about

becoming a power ranger. Cassie had serious reservations about the job, but

reluctantly agreed to become the pink ranger to help save Earth from the

evil Dark Spectre. All she ever wanted was to be a normal teenager, worried

about boys, getting into college, pimples, etc. If she had only turned down

the proposition, Cassie could be sitting at home right now watching Dawson's

Creek.

Cassie wanted out, she would do anything to be free. Her terror was

further enhanced by the realization that the ice would not melt because the

temperature inside the freezer was well below freezing. She could not take

any more of the cold and started to freak out, gyrating her hips and

shoulders in an attempt to shake off the ice cubes. A few cubes fell to the

floor, but the majority remained. The struggling caused the crotchrope to

provide a rush of sexual energy. The pain of the freezing temperature,

contrasted with the pleasure of erotic energy. Cassie's will was broken,

the young Asian giving up on any hopes of escape. The only way to end the

torture, she concluded, was to stop fighting it. The pink ranger was so

mentally disturbed that she did not even notice Ashley, who was likewise

distracted and defeated by this latest setback.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim, Trini, and Aisha returned, brushing the ice

cubes from their captive's underwear. Ashley and Cassie were released from

the shackles. "Looks like these new rangers aren't so tough," scoffed

Kimberly. Trini agreed, raising her hand in the air and saying, "Like what

they say, the original is still the best." Kim gave a high five to Trini,

laughing at how easily the ranger girls' wills had been broken. Aisha shook

her head, disagreeing with Trini's remark. The black angel untied the crotch

rope from around Cassie's torso.

Cassie and Ashley were then escorted out of the freezer, thru the

kitchen, towards the main office hallway. Kimberly thought about tying the

girls' hands behind their backs, but one look at their eyes told her that

the girls would not put up a fight.

The rangers were led to a large office at the end of the hall where they

were forcibly assisted into two swivel chairs that faced a large, oval,

wooden desk. Across the desk sat a man, who began to address the broken

heroines. "It would appear that this little chilling experience has weakened

your powers," he said as he looked toward Kimberly with an expression of

delight. The man, named Thorne, explained how he tried to control their

minds when Ashley and Cassie first entered the Justice Club, but that he was

unable to do so. "Luckily, I built that trap door last month for just this

type of situation," Thorne confidently proclaimed, pleased that he had the

foresight to handle heroines that had a natural immunity to his suggestions.

With the ranger girls defeated, Thorne was able to dictate their

thoughts,

re-programming them like he had the former female rangers. When Thorne was

finished, he motioned for Cassie to leave with the others and the female

rangers exited the room.

Kimberly lead Cassie to the basement, where the superheroine harem's

playroom was located. Entering the playroom, Cassie looked around to see

two rows of beds lined up in the middle of the room. She saw pairs of girls

making out and fondling one another, not even stopping to notice the new

arrival. There was Wonder Woman making out with Wonder Girl in the corner,

Batgirl sucking Catwoman's breasts on a bed near the door. Kimberly

explained that all of the heroines and villainesses were bi-sexual with a

strong tendency toward lesbianism. "Thorne assigns each of us to a mate

that will act as a life partner for each of us. Aisha and Tanya, Kat and

Trini, and now you and I, are mates."

With that announcement, Kimberly moved in, placing a soft, gentle kiss

on the pink ranger's lips. Cassie hesitantly returned the embrace, and both

girls sat down on Kimberly's bed, making sure not to release their liplock.

Thorne's re-programming of Cassie's mind was a complete success, since the

young girl had never even considered a lesbian encounter before this.

Cassie broke the embrace, asking Kimberly who Ashley was assigned to.

"Don't worry, my sweet," Kimberly replied as she reached out, running her

right hand through Cassie's raven hair. She looked into Cassie's deep dark

eyes, appreciating all of the young Asian's inner and outer beauty. Kim

reassured her mate, "Thorne has a special mate for Ashley." Kimberly then

moved Cassie's head down toward her chest, encouraging Cassie to suck her

small tities. Cassie obliged, losing herself in Kim's sexy, athletic body.

Back in the office, Ashley was puzzled as to why she was not dismissed

with the others. Thorne ordered Ashley to walk over toward the bed, located

in the back of the room. Then he placed a thought in her mind to look for

items stored in the night table, located next to the bed. Ashley removed the

a mask, handcuffs, bandannas, ropes and vibrator from the table. Using some

Vaseline she found in the drawer to lubricate the vibrator, Ashley spread

her legs in order to push the sex toy deep inside her pussy. When it was in

place, the now sultry sexpot sat down on the bed, using the ropes to tie her

legs at the ankles and knees.

Thorne was pleased to see his self bondage suggestion was being well

received by the new slave. The yellow ranger then took one of the

bandannas, rolling it up, then stuffing it in her mouth. She then placed

the second bandanna around her mouth, reaching around her head, in order to

tie the two ends together. To complete her bondage, Ashley tied the mask

around her head, blinding herself, then by feel fastened the handcuffs

around one wrist. Moving her hands behind her back, with a little fumbling,

she was successful at locking the other cuff around the free wrist.

Completely helpless, Ashley laid down on the bed, adjusted her body in order

to get as comfortable as she could get in her bonds.

Thorne attentively watched Ashley bind and gag herself. The remote

control for the vibrator was in his hand. Instead of turning it on when

Ashley was finished, however, Thorne pressed a button on his phone. The

office door opened and in walked the Princess of Evil named Astronema.

Thorne had captured her a few days earlier by tempting her with the other

ranger girls, and was eagerly awaiting the current power rangers' arrival

so that he could witness the stunning blonde dominating the two perky teens.

Catwoman and Batgirl were a big hit at the club and Thorne figured that

seven rangers and one evil dominatrix would be an even bigger draw. To

confuse Ashley, Thorne had Astronema get dressed up in one of Batgirl's

dominatrix outfits, and put on a red wig to simulate her hair. Astronema

would then appear to be Batgirl to the unsuspecting Ashley. Thorne handed

the remote control to Astronema, encouraging her by saying, "You do the

honors, my dear."

Astronema looked at her enemy lying helpless on the bed. Even under

Thorne's influence, her hatred for the yellow ranger was strong. During

her re-programming, Thorne decided to leave the animosity that had been

built up between the rangers and the princess. Now, Astronema found great

pleasure in sexually tormenting her enemy, adjusting the vibrator controls

until it was turned up high. The yellow ranger was immediately overcome.

She began to struggle and gyrate her hips trying in vain to remove the sex

toy from her pussy. The sound of Ashley cooing, along with the muffled

sounds of her pleading for mercy, gave Astronoma a thrill she had been

looking forward to ever since she first encountered the Power Rangers

during her attempted conquest of Earth. Likewise, Thorne was pleased,

looking away from Ashley so that he could concentrate on his work. The

sounds of a damsel in distress served as a nice background noise, much like

most people enjoy listening to the radio during work.

A few minutes later Thorne heard Astronoma whisper, "Big tittie bitch,"

under her breath. Since her hatred for the yellow ranger was so strong,

Thorne had tuned out the princess' thoughts. Looking back at his sex slave,

Thorne saw Ashley's beautiful D cup breasts jiggle uncontrollably with

each struggle, barely contained by the skimpy yellow bra she was wearing.

For amusement, Thorne ordered Astronoma to turn the vibrator on low,

then lie down on the bed, and fondle Ashley's "big titties". The princess

reluctantly followed orders, lying next to the yellow ranger. Astronema

cupped Ashley's beautiful round breasts, pulling the yellow bra down enough

so that she could play with Ashley's nipples. Thorne knew that the yellow

ranger would find Astronema's touch as pleasurable as the princess found

it.

Thorne allowed Astronema to get back up and continue her domination

scene.

The black clad princess flipped Ashley onto her belly and pulled her feet

up high over her back, then pulled the wrists up to meet them. Another piece

of rope was then tied between the two, putting the ranger into a hog tied

pose. After watching the young girl squirm in ecstacy with the vibrator

humming in her crotch, the princess undid the bindings and sat Ashley on

the side of the bed. She took a crop she'd brought from Barbara's dungeon

and started stroking the youngster's chest and arms.

As she was about to finish with the crop by striking the ranger's exposed

flesh in a more severe pelting, Astronema slipped and pulled off Ashley's

mask with the crop tip. Ashley's eyes went wide in seeing the red headed

domme that had been...torturing her? No, pleasuring her. She wanted to plead

for more, but her gag prevented Ashley from vocalizing her feelings. Thorne

knew what she was feeling, but left the thoughts in her head be, for they

would be shattered later on that evening.

Part 2

That night, the Justice Club was packed. Thorne had spread the word

around town that a new act would be appearing, and that no man would want

to miss it. Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman had just finished up their

dominatrix act. The crowd was getting restless for the next act to begin

when a voice came over the speaker system. It was Thorne announcing that

the Justice Club was so popular that he had decided to expand the club by

purchasing the old "Kit Kat Club" next door. Two large men opened a pair

of doors, next to the main stage, revealing the new addition to the club

which Thorne referred to as the "Ranger Room".

The "Ranger Room" was a combination lounge and game room. Three large

bar areas were strategically placed throughout the room. Above each bar was

a small cage with two ranger girls locked inside. Tanya and Aisha were

locked in the cage closest to the door. They were still clad in matching

yellow G-strings and bras, the girl's identities hidden again by black

domino eye masks. Both Aisha and Tanya were dancing erotically to the sounds

of hip-hop music blaring out of the speakers positioned nearby. Aisha was

busy rubbing her hands all over her lovely brown skin, while Tanya stuck out

her big, round behind, shaking her nearly naked butt at the patrons seated

at the bar. Many of the patrons had decided to check out the Ranger Room,

and within a few minutes, the room was packed.

In another cage, Katherine was dancing with Trini, who had positioned

herself behind the beauty from down under. Trini reached up, untying Kat's

bra, which fell lifelessly to the floor. Trini then turned around so that

Kat could undo her bra strings. The two girls then faced the crowd, dancing

topless for their admirers for a little while before removing their

G-strings, baring the teen's naked, nubile bodies for all to see.

The third cage was home to Kimberly and Cassie. The two pink rangers

ignored the crowd, choosing instead to continue the passion they had shared

all afternoon. Thorne had the most influence over these girls who were horny

and hot for each other. Cassie and Kim were locked in a passionate embrace,

French kissing each other while also gently rubbing their breasts. Many of

the men encircled their cage, enjoying the lesbian superheroines fondling

one another.

In the middle of the room was a large ring made of mud. All the bars and

tables in the room had an excellent view of the ring. Most of the customers,

who could not get close to the cages, decided to take a chance and sit as

close as possible to the ring. Approximately half an hour after opening the

"Ranger Room", the announcer again spoke, informing the gathered throng

that a cat fight mud match would be taking place in the ring.

The yellow ranger Ashley was announced as one of the participants, and

she made her way from the dressing room to the ring. Like the other ranger

girls, she was adorned in the new standard ranger costume of a G-string,

bra, and eye mask. Her opponent was then introduced as the Masked Domme.

Ashley had wanted to get her hands on who she thought was Batgirl all

afternoon. Thorne had allowed Astronema to control Ashley's vibrator in

order to maximize the hatred the yellow ranger would feel this evening

toward the princess of evil when her identity was revealed. After making

her feel so good in the bondage scene, Astronema had secured the vibrator

in Ashley's cunt with a locking chastity belt, with the setting on high.

Writhing in the stimulation emanating from her crotch for the rest of

the day, Ashley had seen Barbara out of costume in the hallway and glared

at her. Thorne had briefed Batgirl on the ploy that was working, and she

did her best Anygirl act by scowling back at the ranger as if she had reason

to react. Ashley went on thinking for the rest of the day that the redhead

she'd just seen had been her tormentor.

Astronema made her way to the ring, dressed in a black string bikini.

She still wore the red wig she had used earlier to hide her short blonde

hair.

When Astronema entered the ring, Ashley lunged at her opponent, pushing

the princess to the ground. While falling, Astronema reached out, grabbing

hold of Ashley's hair, pulling the yellow ranger down into the mud with her.

Both girls were now completely covered with mud, wrestling around and around

trying to gain a tactical advantage of strength over the other.

Astronema reached up and untied Ashley's bra strap. Then the villianess

kicked the yellow ranger in the gut, knocking Ashley across the ring.

Ashley's bra flew off her titties, sailing into the crowd to be recovered by

some lucky patron. Instinctively, Ashley wrapped her arms around her

breasts.

Her modesty was short lived however, as Thorne, who watched the match from

his table, suggested that the ranger girl should feel fulfilled by being

naked in front of so many admirers. Ashley lowered her arms, letting her

firm, round breasts lay freely in front of her. Ashley's aureoles were huge,

approximately the size of a half dollar, and her nipples were proportional

in size.

Ashley got up, wiping some the mud off her face. Her entire body was

covered, except her breasts which, until recently, had been covered by the

bra. Ashley then bull rushed Astronema, knocking the princess down again.

Ashley then untied Astronema's bikini top, then followed by grabbing the

princess's bikini bottoms and pulling them down her legs. Astronema tried

to get to her feet, but her bikini bottoms were still on, near her ankles,

causing the princess to loose her balance and fall for a second time into

the mud. Astronoma butterfly kicked her legs, finally getting the panties

off her legs.

"Call me a big titty bitch!" Ashley screamed out at Astronema. The crowd

was going wild seeing the two girls mud wrestle. Ashley jumped on the now

naked villianess, pulling the red wig off her head, then pouncing on her.

As Ashley saw the true identity of her opponent, she gasped, then screamed

out, "Astronema! You bitch!"

Ashley was much stronger than Astronema, and she managed to get the now

doffed princess into a headlock. Astronema realized the fix that she was

now in, and screamed out that she gave up. Ashley released the hold,

standing up with her arms extended in victory.

Ashley then exited the ring walking over to a shower that was located

nearby, with hands reaching out to stroke her muddy thighs. Defeated,

Astronema slowly made her way to the same shower, her head hanging in shame.

No one dared to reach out to her. She closed the glass door behind her.

Astronema turned on the water and began to wash the yellow ranger's body

with a small cloth. The crowd was ecstatic, chanting in unison, "Do her!

Do her!" The enthusiasm reached a climax when they saw Astronema wipe the

mud off Ashley's breasts and ass.

When she was clean, Ashley opened the shower door, and stepping out, the

still topless dripping wet power ranger made her way through the milling

crowd to the cage that Cassie and Kim were locked in. Her thighs were again

brushed by cautious hands, but the more daring customers took whole handfuls

of her bountious behind into their grasp and squeezed. Ashley could do no

more than get hot and bothered by the stimulation.

She then climbed up the stairs to the cage, motioning to one of the

bartenders to throw her the key. Wearing only a G-string, Ashley's behind

was fully visible to the crowd as it shook and jiggled with each step she

took up the ladder.

Unlocking the door, Ashley got inside the cage, which barely had enough

room for the three girls. She locked the door behind her. The sexy heroine

then threw the key back down to the bartender.

Cassie and Kim were both naked, so Ashley decided to remove her yellow

G-string. She then threw the G-string into the crowd, turning back toward

her friends who had maintained their embrace throughout the entire match.

Ashley reached up and separated the two lovers. She then grabbed Kim's hand,

pulling it towards her vagina, allowing it to rub up and down against her

pubic hair. With the other hand, Ashley grabbed Cassie's hand, pulling it

toward her left breast.

As Kimberly inserted her two fingers inside Ashley's cavernous pussy,

Cassie slowly began to fondle Ashley's breasts. Cassie then moved in to

kiss Ashley. Stopping short of Ashley's willing lips, Cassie whispered,

"I can't control myself." Ashley closed her eyes, replying, "Neither can I,

but I don't want you to." The two embraced, accepting that their lives as

power rangers were over. From now on, they were Thorne's puppets, slaves

manipulated by a mere thought or desire, their lives dedicated to eroticism,

nymphomania, and voyeurism.

The ranger girls appeared seven nights a week at the "Ranger Room".

Sometimes they would mud wrestle one another, sometimes it was two on two or

three on three, other times they faced off against Astronema. One time,

Thorne let all seven rangers humiliate Astronema, who was tied up to a pole

in the middle of the ring.

Needless to say, the new additions to the Justice Club were a big

success.

Thorne even considered switching his other heroines to the room and moving

the ranger girls to the main event stage, but decided to let the power

ranger

cuties be the featured act until interest and the crowds started to wane,

which of course it never did.

The end?


	2. Chapter 2

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

Red neo ranger


End file.
